


Under Pressure

by TimAndJava



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Future Fic, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, THOSE SPOILERS ARE NOT VAGUE THEY ARE BLATANTLY OBVIOUS, Vague Spoilers, i love tony stark’s children 3000, so vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimAndJava/pseuds/TimAndJava
Summary: Morgan Stark: a genius in the making who is prone to cracking under pressure.Peter Parker: a barely-grown-up genius who totally gets it.





	Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the new Spidey film and had some feelings™️ and wrote this :,-)

Peter was in a hurry to reach the penthouse. It wasn’t like it was rare for for Pepper to ask him to swing by, but it was not common that she insisted a visit was urgent.

“You’ve got to come over, Peter,” Pepper has pleaded just a half an hour earlier, “I’ve never seen her this bad before.”

Pepper was referring to Morgan, of course. The only child of Pepper Potts and Tony Stark — a genius in the making.

A genius in the making who was prone to cracking under pressure.

At just twelve years old, it was as if Morgan Stark held the weight of the world upon her narrow shoulders. Only a preteen and already caught up in how she could live up to both of her parents’ daunting legacies.

When Peter got to the penthouse, a familiar scene was waiting for him. Morgan was perched over the island in the kitchen, fiddling with tech.

Like father like daughter, Peter thought with a fond smile.

“Thank goodness you’re here,” Pepper whispered as soon as Peter walked into the kitchen. “I can’t seem to grab her attention, and whatever she’s working on is pretty far out of my field of expertise.”

“I got it Pepper,” Peter assured her, “thanks for calling me.”

Pepper patted Peter’s shoulder and exited the kitchen, leaving the two gear heads to their work.

“What’s up, Morgan?” Peter asked with false cheerfulness as he approached Morgan’s workspace.

Morgan only grunted in response.

“You are most definitely Tony’s child, kiddo,” Peter said with a laugh.

“Don’t bring him up. Not right now.”

Peter sighed. 

“You know he wouldn’t want you to stress out like this, Morgan.”

“I said don’t bring him up!” 

Morgan threw down her tools with a huff, and stormed her way into the living room and onto the couch. Peter followed her warily.

“I know it’s hard, Morgan,” Peter said gently, setting a hand on Morgan’s shoulder, “I know how much you miss him.”

“It’s not about missing him,” she grumbled.

“Then what’s all this about?”

“It’s about not being him!” Morgan blurted out. “Everyone’s got these great big expectations for me! It’s like I’m supposed to know everything already, and I’m not even a teenager yet!”

Peter was silent for a moment, letting the girl’s words sink in.

“I know how you feel,” Peter said gently.

Morgan scoffed. 

“How could you know how it feels?”

“Years ago, right after your dad passed away, people started expecting more out of me,” Peter said. “Suddenly Iron Man was gone, and nobody knew what to do. Everybody wanted me to step up to the plate and take your dad’s place.”

“Well, you did it, right?” Morgan asked.

“Oh my God, no!” Peter said with a snort. “I was like, sixteen, dude! Sixteen year old kids can’t be trusted with the fate of the whole universe!”

That comment piqued Morgan’s interest, and the tension began to leave her body.

“So what did you do, then?” she asked.

“I mean I kept being Spider-Man, of course, but I did the normal stuff too. Hung out with friends. Kissed a girl. Went to college. And then I stepped up to the plate to be an Avenger once I was good and ready.”

Morgan was quiet for a moment, and then she spoke up in a shaky voice.

“Do you think dad would’ve been okay with what you did?”

“I think I did exactly what he expected me to,” Peter said with a sad smile. “I think he just wanted me to be a kid. And I think he’d want you to do the same.”

The pair sat I’m companionable silence for a long while. Just sitting there on the couch, thinking about the man that they both missed so much.

“What do kids do, anyways, Peter?” Morgan asked, finally breaking the silence.

“Are LEGOs still cool?”

“Oh, Peter,” Morgan said with a smirk, “LEGOs have never been cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I think LEGOs always have been and always will be pretty darn cool. I have visited three LEGO Lands in this life so far, and they’re all MAGICAL.


End file.
